There exists a need to provide a way to get in touch with people and to send postcards and gifts more conveniently through an electronic medium. During the holiday seasons this is especially true. Some technology currently exists which requires a user to download an application and spend excessive time answering irrelevant questions.
The present invention is distinguished from the following prior art pieces in many ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,037,516—This patent is for direct mailing in a geo spatial environment using a wide variety of metrics to determine what to be displayed on the mailer. This patent utilizes a set of algorithms that will present the relevant user information on the mailer. The present invention does not utilize metrics to determine a mailer display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,115—This is a patent for generating business letters using e-mail services. The present invention does not use e-mail services to generate business letters.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,076—This patent is for a fulfillment system that can add a gift card to a personalized greeting card. This patent discloses a gift card tucked into a greeting card. The present invention does not address gift cards tucked into greeting cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,890,876—This patent is for displaying graphical contents based on the keywords the user typed in. For example, typing keywords “I love to golf”, the system will then display a picture of golf. The present invention does not display graphical content based on keywords.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,031—This patent is for a computerized method in creating advertisements and advertisements only. The present invention does not address methods in creating advertisements.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,013,980—This patent is for a menu based selection response for a chatbot; user can select a response and chatbot will respond with a menu that includes a list of subsequent actions the user can perform. The present invention does not use menu of selections provided by a chatbot.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,068,284—This patent provides a Graphical User Interface, or a shopping cart link along with the picture to the user, and after the user replies to the chatbot with the number which corresponds with the item, the user can then purchase the item. The present invention does not utilize a GUI interface for purchase of items.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,116,596—This patent is for a method in which a chatbot is utilized to perform a task such as customer service but with multiple recipients. The key distinction between this patent and the present invention is the ability to invite people into the same chat to resolve a problem with a chatbot, in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,697,529—This patent is for a very complex method of gathering previous information from users such as their credit score, transactions etc. for the merchant so that the chatbot can tailor-make a custom marketing offer for them. The present invention does not gather information for a custom marketing offer.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,912,810—The purpose of this patent is to replace human agents in customer service or sales field. It includes automation for questions and answers for help desk, delivery, customer service, telemarketing, emergency response, etc. The present invention is not designed to replace human agents in customer service.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,973,457—This patent concerns use of a live chat system with the initial conversation being a chatbot related Q &A and then if needed, will be directed to a virtual agent (human). The present invention does not use live chat with chatbots.
US 2004/0158488—This patent is specifically for realtors, a way for them to advertise and sell real estate by going online and inputting the picture of the house, realtor's photo and any relevant info. The present invention does not use advertisements to sell real estate.
US 2005/193334—This patent discloses a method of layout and storage system. The present invention is not a layout and storage system.
US 2007/0061224—This patent addresses a method of automatic ordering and performing services. The present invention does not focus on automatic ordering and performing services.
US 2007/0179664—This patent is for a method of using a mail piece inserter to produce mass mailers including the fabrication of the mails and the processing of it. The present invention does not address the fabrication of mails and the processing of it.
US 2007/0219712—This patent addresses a method for geo-spatial/real property management. In this patent a user can upload their information online, pay rent, pre-qualifying prospects based on their income, etc. The present invention does not focus on geo-spatial real property management.
US 2002/0036990—This patent addresses a method for capturing a picture and distributing it on a WAN (wide area network). The present invention does not relate to capturing pictures and distributing on a WAN.
US 2012/0095835—This patent focuses on an automatic chatbot designed to ascertain why a customer declined a sales transaction. The present invention does not address the declination of sales transaction.
US 2014/0122407—This patent focuses on a web page/merchant web site. The chatbot is designed to interact with the users and provide intelligent response. The present invention is not designed as a web page/merchant web page.
US 2014/0164296—This patent is a continuation of US 20140122407. The present invention is not designed as a web page/merchant web page.
US 2011/0106596—This patent addresses a method of sending mailers out for free, only charging postage and through a discount postage rate to make money. This patent doesn't disclose the use of a chatbot or text, unlike the present invention.
WO 2018/063758—This patent discloses how a chatbot functions, focusing on an intelligent chatbot that can capture a human's emotions and can remember the state of emotions. The present invention does not address focusing on human emotions.
WO 2018/118946—This discloses a personalized direct mail system targeted for printing advertisements to users. As disclosed, this patent discloses a machine that learns based on buyer's keywords and searches to tailor-make ads to them. The present invention does not focus on advertisements.
US 2014/0279050—This patent focuses on affiliates for web retailers in a web application window, for the purpose of sending advertisements. The present invention does not focus on sending advertisements.
WO2012112886—This patent application is distinguished from the present invention because this patent application discloses the use of an actual application and it does not disclose the use of a chatbot or any texting method to send out a card.